T I M E
by Matsumoto Tsuki
Summary: [DISCONTINUE]
1. Chapter 1 : One

_Waktu akan terus berputar… _

_Detik demi detik…_

…_menit demi menit… _

…_jam demi jam._

_Pada saat itu…_

_Kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali… _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid YAMAHA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

T **I** M **E **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Matsumoto Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

War: **OOC, OC, miss-typo, AU, EYD yang tidak sesuai, alur cepat, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Kamichama Karin" dan novel "Touche" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tik,__** Tok,**_

_**Tik, **__Tok,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One**

* * *

**Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…** Suara detakan jarum jam mengalun dengan lembut di gendang telinga Luka. Matanya terpejam menikmati detakan jarum jam yang berbunyi dari jam tangan berwarna biru muda yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangannya. Gadis berbola mata biru _safir_ bagaikan lautan itu sangat menikmati bunyi detakan jarum jam sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah berdiri di depannya, "Megurine-san…" ucap gadis itu.

Luka yang merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil nama keluarganya, langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Sepasang mata biru _safir_ itu menangkap seorang gadis berambut kuning pendek tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, "_Doushita no?_" tanya Luka. Gadis berambut kuning itu, menggerakan mulutnya "Kau dipanggil Kirita-sensei di kantor," ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi. Luka hanya menatap kepergian gadis yang tidak dikenali olehnya itu dengan tatapan pernuh keheranan "_Kanojo wa… dare?_" ucap Luka pelan lalu melangkah menuju ruang guru.

Sepasang kaki mungil yang dilindungi dengan sepatu berwarna coklat muda itu melangkah di lorong yang cukup sepi. Awalnya Luka tidak merasa ada yang aneh, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sebuah aura yang aneh. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Luka seorang jika dia memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan aura seseorang bahkan melihatnya. _Indigo_. Mungkin julukan itulah yang tepat untuk disandang oleh seorang Megurine Luka.

Luka menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan seragam sekolah yang sama sepertinya tengah berlari, di belakang gadis itu seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan tengah mengejarnya. Wajah kedua orang itu tidak terlalu jelas dilihat oleh Luka. Tapi bisa dipastikan oleh Luka, mereka berdua―

―**bukan murid tahun ajaran yang sekarang. **

Saat gadis bersurai hitam itu semakin mendekatinya, Luka tersadar. Tapi, yang paling mengejutkan. Gadis itu kini tengah duduk di bangkunya―saat sebelum dia melangkah menuju ruang guru. Gadis bernama lengkap Megurine Luka itu, sedikit membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari keanehan yang baru saja terjadi olehnya. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia seperti ini.

'_apa maksudnya itu?_' tanya Luka dalam hati.

Teng… Teng… Teng… Bel tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, membuat Luka sedikit terserentak. Sepasang mata hitam itu mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kembali Luka harus membulatkan matanya terkejut. Jarum jam yang semula menunjukan pukul satu siang, tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Luka.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita berusia sekitar 25 tahun memasuki kelas tersebut. Seketika itu juga kelas menjadi hening. Lalu seorang murid laki-laki―yang merupakan ketua kelas, memberi aba-aba untuk mengucapkan salam. Setelah itu, wanita yang bernama Yukari-sensei mengabsen satu persatu-satu muridnya. Merasa seluruh muridnya tidak ada yang absen, wanita itu memulai percakapan di kelas itu.

"Ne… hari ini kita akan kedatang murid baru, ah bukan dua murid baru di kelas ini," ucap Yukari-sensei. Langsung saja murid-murid saling berbisik, Luka hanya bisa menatap teman-teman sekelasnya itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kelasnya, teman-temannya juga tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Semua biasa saja, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya saja…

…pagi ini kelasnya tidak kedatangan murid baru.

"Hei, Luka-chan…" Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang ada yang menyebutkan namanya dengan nada yang cukup melengking. Luka menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dapat dilihat olehnya seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ panjang sedikit memajukan dirinya. Luka menaikan sebelah aslinya "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu―Hatsune Miku tersenyum "Menurutmu… dua murid baru itu seperti apa?" tanya Miku sambil sedikit melirik ke arah pintu kelasnya yang tertutup. Luka berpikir sejenak, matanya menatap lurus ke arah sepatunya, perlahan gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bisa dirasakan olehnya berbagai macam aura yang berada di kelas ini. Termasuk aura kedua murid baru tersebut.

Dua orang yang berbeda dengan aura yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Warna-warni dan―

―**Hitam**.

"_Kita bertemu kembali Maya-chan." _

**DEG! **

Tiba-tiba saja Luka mendengar suara _baritone_―yang entah kenapa dia merasa pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Langsung saja Luka membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekitarnya. Tingkah Luka yang seperti orang kebingungan itu membuat Luka sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa Luka-chan?" tanya Miku sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa…" ucap Luka lalu kembali menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis. Miku sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Sepasang mata biru _safir_ Megurine Luka menatap lurus ke arah buku paket yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Di benaknya masih terdengar samar-samar suara tersebut.

'_suara siapa itu?_' tanyanya.

"Ne, kalian berdua boleh masuk." ucap Yukari-sensei. Luka yang semula menatap lurus ke arah buku paketnya, langsung mendongakan kepalanya menatap ke arah pintu kelas yang masih tertutup. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang murid laki-laki memasuki kelas tersebut. Langsung saja seluruh murid perempuan yang ada di kelas itu menjerit, sementara murid laki-laki hanya bisa mengeluh. Berbeda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, Luka melukiskan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa, pernah bertemu dengan salah satu murid baru tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Luka berada di sebuah ruang kelas yang bernuansa tahun 80-an. Dia sedikit melebarkan matanya. Ruang kelas itu sunyi, hanya ada kursi-kursi kayu yang tertata rapi dan berbagai macam benda yang selalu setia melengkapi ruang kelas pada umumnya. Sepasang mata biru _safir_ itu memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruang kelas itu. Cahaya jingga matahari saat akan terbenam menerangi kelas itu membuat dinding kelas yang berwarna putih pucat sedikit bercampur dengan sinar jingga kekuningan milik matahari senja yang masuk melalui jendela kelas.

Luka bangkit dari kursinya, sepasang kaki mungil yang dibalut dengan kaos kaki berwarna biru tua itu melangkah menyusuri kelas tersebut dengan langkah pelan. Matanya tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan setiap detail ruangan kelas itu.

'_tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang kelas_' ucapnya dalam hati. Disandarkan punggunya di bingkai jendela kelas itu. Matanya masih saja menelusuri setiap sudut ruang kelas. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas dibuka oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan kasarnya. Dapat dilihat oleh Luka, setetes air mata bagaikan _krystal _jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Perlahan gadis itu menuju sudut ruangan, menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Megurine Luka hanya bisa memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan iba dan penuh tanya.

"Maya-chan!"

**DEG!** Suara baritone yang sempat didengar olehnya tadi, kini terdengar kembali. Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan kasarnya membuka pintu kelas. Itu membuat gadis bernama―Maya, yang tengah menangis itu terkejut dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Tubuh mungil itu gemetar saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Maya-chan…" ucap pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan men… mendekat!" seru Maya dengan suara bergetar. Pemuda yang awalnya ingin mendekati gadis bernama Maya itu mengurungkan niatnya itu. Mata coklat tua bagaikan warna daun saat musim gugur itu terlihat sembab. Perlahan, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari Maya hanya bisa menggeram. Kedua tangannya terkepal sangat keras.

Luka yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap nanar. Terasa kuat olehnya dua aura yang sangat memilukan hatinya. Tanpa sadar, gadis bermarga Megurine itu meneteskan air matanya. Seolah dia seperti mengerti akan kepahitan yang dirasakan oleh kedua eksitensi itu.

Penyesalan dan―

―kepahitan yang begitu mendalam.

"MEGURINE-SAN!" teriakan Yukari-sensei langsung melepaskan Luka dari bayangan-bayangan tersebut. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedikit terkejut dan menatap ke arah Yukari-sensei yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesal terhadapnya. Yukari-sensei menghela nafas sejenak, "Apa yang kau lamunkan, hm?" tanya Yukari-sensei. Luka menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_Iie sensei_." Ucapnya. Bola mata yang semula menatap wali kelasnya itu, berpindah menatap ke arah rok _tartan_ abu-abu miliknya. Dia yakin seluruh pasang mata tengah menatapnya. Suara ejekan, cibiran bisa terdengar olehnya walaupun samar-samar. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sejenak.

"Jika kau mengulanginya sekali lagi, kau berdiri di koridor!" seru Yukari-sensei dan Luka hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa disadari oleh Luka, sepasang mata menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan dan―

―kasih sayang yang mendalam serta―

―rasa bersalah.

**.**

**T **_I_** M **_E_

**.**

"Ne, Luka-chan tidak seperti biasanya kau melamun," ucap Miku. Sekarang, sudah waktu istirahat. Murid-murid langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin untuk menyantap hidangan-hidangan yang ada di kantin. Namun, ada juga yang membawa bekal buatan ibu mereka atau buatan mereka sendiri dan memakannya bersama teman segenk atau juga dengan kekasih.

Luka yang sedang merapikan bukunya, menoleh ke arah Miku yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis begitu melihat wajah Miku yang menunjukan jika gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ itu khawatir dengannya "Hehe… aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku suka melamun," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum. Miku hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya, dia menarik kursi yang berada di samping meja Luka "Kau sakit ya?" tanya Miku.

Luka menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Miku.

Luka menganggukan kepalanya, "Ne… aku mau ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Luka sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak. Aku bawa bekal sendiri." ucap Miku sambil menunjukan kotak bekalnya yang sudah berada di mejanya. Gadis bermarga Megurine itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku duluan ya. Jaa…" ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi menuju kantin tanpa menyadari gerak-geriknya diawasi.

'_Akhirnya kutemukan gadis itu…_'

**.**

**T **_I_** M **_E_

**.**

Luka berbohong kepada Miku soal dia pergi ke kantin. Sebenarnya gadis bermahkota merah muda itu melangkah menuju perpustakaan sekolahnya. Koridor menuju perpustakaan lumayan dipenuhi oleh beberapa siswa. Mengingat perpustakaan Vocaloid Academy berdekatan dengan beberapa ruang kelas dua yang notabene dekat dengan taman sekolah yang biasa digunakan oleh murid-murid untuk mengobrol, makan siang, foto-foto atau pedekate.

Luka melangkahkan kakinya di atas lorong yang lumayan penuh dan berisik itu. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa perpustakaan harus berdekatan dengan ruang kelas dua yang murid-muridnya ya lumayan suka sekali berbicara. Sesekali gadis yang baru duduk di tingkat pertama Sekolah Menengah Atas situ mengucapkan kata '_sumimasen_' saat melewati beberapa seniornya itu.

Setelah melewati rintangan yang begitu berat (?) sampailah gadis itu di depan pintu perpustakaan. Bisa dilihat olehnya, perpustakaan dipenuhi oleh beberapa murid. Namun, yang paling mendominasi adalah murid-murid kelas tiga yang tengah belajar bersama. Perlahan gadis itu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, seteleh menulis namanya di daftar pengunjung. Gadis itu menyusuri satu persatu rak perpustakaan untuk menemukan buku yang sedang dicari olehnya. Buku yang sangat penting baginya. Bola mata biru safir itu terus menyusuri setiap inci rak buku tersebut. Begitu indra penglihatannya mendapati apa yang dicari olehnya, tangan mungil itu langsung bergerak mengambil buku tebal bersampul merah marun itu.

Belum sempat tangan mungilnya menarik buku itu dari rak buku sebuah tangan besar khas lelaki menyentuh permukaan tangannya. Hal itu membuat Luka terkejut dan menjauhkan tanganya dari buku bersampul merah marun itu. Matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang suliat diartikan.

"Ah… _gomenasai,_" ucap Luka sambil membungkukan badanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba membuat Luka sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Luka. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Aku temukan juga kau… Aizawa Maya ah maksudku, Megurine Luka-san…" ucap pemuda itu. Luka membelalakan matanya. Sesaat dia merasa waktu seperti berhenti.

"Eh?"

_Mungkin… _

_Pada saat itu aku tidak ditakdirkan bersamamu _

_Tapi… _

_Aku yakin… _

_Pada saat ini aku ditakdirkan bersamamu _

_Untuk selamanya… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue **

* * *

**a/n: **Halloo semua penguin FVI yang terhomat!

Perkenalkan, nama saya Matsumoto Tsuki bisa dipanggil Matsu atau Tsuki. Tapi saya lebih sering dipanggil Masako sama temen-temen saya /nama macam apa ini?/

Ini first fanfiction saya di FVI dan kebetulan sekali saya suka sama Kaito dan Luka XD soalnyas saya ngeliat mereka chemistry-nya dapet sangatt XD /LOL/

Hehe… sebenarnya fanfic ini awalnya cuman Ori-fic buatan saya, cuman saya pikir-pikir lebih baik diubah jadi fanfic aja kali ya~ dan jadilah seperti ini… fufu…Apakah masih ada miss-typo? Sepertinya masih ya-_- maklum mata saya gak jeli hehe… /dilempar ke rumah pak lurah/

Baiklah, akhir kata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**Don't flame **

**And **

**No Bashing chara please? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warm, Rergards**

**Matsumoto Tsuki**


	2. Chapter 2 : Two

_Saat waktu berhenti… _

_Saat semuanya terdiam… _

_Saat memori yang mulai terbaca… _

_Saat itulah…_

_Takdir mempertemukan… _

…_atau… _

…_memisahkan…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

T** I **M** E **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Matsumoto Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

War: **OOC, OC, miss-typo, AU, EYD yang tidak sesuai, alur cepat, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Kamichama Karin" dan novel "Touche" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tik,__** Tok,**_

_**Tik, **__Tok,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two**

* * *

Dua pasang bola mata yang memiliki warna yang sama itu saling memandang. Keheningan melanda kedua orang ini. Luka membelalakkan matanya. Dia masih terkejut akan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda berkepala biru yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian, gadis bersurai merah muda itu merasa dadanya terasa sesak, amarah yang meluap-meluap tiba-tiba saja bisa dirasakan olehnya saat ini.

Luka tidak mengerti, kenapa dia merasa mempunyai dendam dengan pemuda berkepala biru ini. Padahal, mereka baru bertemu saat ini. Luka masih saja berada di posisinya tanpa menyadari jika pemuda yang ada dihadapannya tengah tersenyum lesu, "Sepertinya… kau belum memaafkan aku ya…" ucapnya lirih. Luka mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Luka.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Sebaiknya kita tidak bicarakan disini." Pemuda biru itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar, lalu menatap gadis merah muda itu kembali, "Sepulang sekolah… apakah kau ada acara?" tanya pemuda itu.

Megurine Luka menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pemuda itu, kembali tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Luka dengan pelan "Aku tunggu kau di ruang kesenian." Ucap pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah meninggalkan Luka yang masih bingung akan hal yang terjadi.

'_kenapa aku merasa… seperti bertemu dengannya?_'

**.**

**T **_I_** M **_E_

**.**

Penjelasan Gumi-sensei di depan kelas sama sekali tidak bisa diresap oleh seorang Megurine Luka. Konsentrasi gadis itu masih seutuhnya dikuasai oleh kejadian di perpusataakan tadi siang. Luka masih tidak mengerti akan kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda yang sekarang diketahui olehnya bernama Shion Kaito, salah satu murid pindahan di kelasnya. Gadis berkepala merah muda itu baru menyadari jika pemuda itu sekelas dengannya saat Gumi-sensei mengabsen satu-persatu murid di kelasnya.

"_Sepertinya… kau belum memaafkan aku ya…"_

Kalimat itu masih sangat segar di benak Luka. Gadis itu masih mencoba untuk memahami apa maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kaito, si pemuda berkepala biru itu. Luka memiliki asumsi yang berkata jika dia dan pemuda biru itu pernah memiliki masalah di masa lalu yang berakhir dengan Luka yang tidak memaafkan Kaito hingga sekarang. _Well_, kedengarannya memang 'agak' sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, itulah yang dipikiran oleh gadis merah muda kita ini.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, pandangannya kini tertuju pada pemuda biru yang tempat duduknya hanya berbeda tiga kursi darinya. Mata biru _safir_-nya mendapati seorang Shion Kaito tengah menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis, sesekali tangannya menggerakan pensil mekanik berwarna putih pucat itu. Tanpa sengaja, mata mereka bertemu.

Luka yang menyadari hal itu langsung membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Tanpa disadari oleh gadis merah muda itu, Kaito tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**T **_I_** M **_E_

**.**

Matahari nampak tengah berjalan menuju peraduannya dengan perlahan, seolah ingin menikmati detik-detik terakhir sebelum sang Dewi Malam mengganti tugasnya. Nampak kanvas Sang Pencipta tengah memerah di sana, menciptakan sebuah karya seni buatan-_Nya_ yang begitu menyejukan hati. Entah kenapa, melihat langit yang seperti ini. Membuat Luka seperti pernah melihat langit yang seperti itu. _Déjà vu_? Mungkin saja.

Sepasang kaki mungil gadis Megurine itu melangkah di koridor. Disaat semua murid melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah atau menuju klub mereka masing-masing, Luka melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawan. Gadis itu melangkah menuju bagian utara Vocaloid Academy, tempat dimana ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk praktek suatu pelajaran. Sejenak, gadis itu menghentikan langkanya. Mata biru _safir_-nya menatap lurus ke arah langit yang tengah merona hebat. Kembali, dia merasa jika kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"_Déjà vu_ lagi…" desahnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya itu.

Pada akhirnya, gadis itu sampai di depan pintu ruang kesenian. Tangan mungil itu bergerak dengan ragu-ragu untuk membuat pintu ruangan itu. Tangan itu sudah mulai terayun tapi, baru saja setengah jalan. Tangan itu berdiam, entah kenapa Luka merasa nalurinya berkata untuk tidak membuka pintu yang ada dihadapannya ini. Seolah-olah, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika gadis merah muda ini membuka pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

Tangan itu kembali lagi terayun tapi, berhenti kembali. Terus seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu kembali melihat bayangan masa lalu seorang gadis yang bernama Aizawa Maya.

Gadis itu kini berada di dalam ruang kesenian, tapi dalam bentuk tempo dulu. Dimana barang-barang yang terlihat masih tidak sebagus dan sangat asing oleh mata _safir_ gadis Megurine itu. Kepala gadis itu sedikit berdenyut hebat, mungkin dia akan terjatuh di atas lantai yang berdebu jika seorang Shion Kaito tidak menahan badannya untuk tidak jatuh. Mata gadis itu sedikit terbelalak saat melihat pemuda biru menahan badannya.

"Ka-Kaito?" gumam Luka.

"_Daijoubu ka_, Luka-san?" tanya Kaito yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala dari Luka.

Pemuda Shion itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu dia berusaha untuk membuat Luka berdiri seperti semula. Nampak gadis merah muda itu berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba saja niatnya itu harus terkurung saat seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan membuka pintu ruang kesenian itu. Dari raut wajahnya, pemuda itu terlihat gugup. Sepertinya pemuda itu akan melakukan sesuatu? Menyatakan cinta, mungkin?

"_Kare wa… dare_?" tanya Luka pelan.

"Katagiri… Kou" lirih Kaito.

"E-eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kembali terbuka, seorang gadis berambut hitam muncul dari balik pintu yang tertutup itu. _Gadis itu, Aizawa Maya_. Merasa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruanga itu, sontak saja membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Katagiri Kou itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu ruang kesenian. Sepasang matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, eh?

"A-ah, A-aizawa-san…" ucap Kou sedikit tergagap. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati gadis Aizawa itu dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa hebatnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kou, Maya juga merasa sangat gugup. Bisa dilihat, wajah keduanya sama-sama merona hebat. Jantung keduanya pun, berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. _Well_, kedua remaja ini sepertinya tengah dimabuk cinta. Ah, indahnya masa-masa remaja.

Begitu Kou tidak begitu jauh darinya. Dia, Maya merasa pipinya memanas sekarang. Gadis itu berpikir jika wajahnya mungkin sudah sangat merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ah, dia merasa ingin sekali berbalik arah dan berlari menuju rumahnya lalu mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar, dan jangan lupa untuk membenamkan wajah di atas bantal dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"_Nani yo_, Ka-katagiri-san?" tanya Maya sambil mengusap kedua telapaknya bergantian. Gadis itu memang suka seperti itu jika sedang gugup. Mengusap kedua tangannya bergantian, yang menurutnya ampuh untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya itu. Kebiasaannya ini sudah dia lakukan semenjak menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Kou terlihat tengah menghela nafas sejenak. Dirinya kini tengah berusaha untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya itu, tapi sepertinya… rasa gugupnya tidak kunjung pergi melainkan semakin berdatang. Ah, nasib yang buruk. _Pray for Kou_.

"E-eto… begini… Aizawa-san," ucap Kou dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Maya hanya bisa memandang heran ke arah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Kou menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Sorot matanya yang biasanya tajam bak mata elang, melembut. Rona merah langsung menjalar di wajah Aizawa Maya. Gadis itu tidak sanggup melihat sorot mata yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Langsung saja gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Daisuki_, Aizawa-san" ucap Kou sebelum akhirnya bibirnya mengecup pipi ranum gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Maya hanya bisa membalalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sebenarnya gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu juga menyukai pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Dia sudah menyukai pemuda itu dari awal mereka bertemu di ruangan ini beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kepala gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Atashi mo_." Semburan merah langsung terlihat di wajah gadis itu. Kou hanya bisa tersenyum, direngkuhnya tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya yang langsung dibalas oleh Maya. Itu tidak bisa membuat Kou menghapus senyuman di wajahnya.

Luka yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang kosong, wajahnya pun terlihat sangat datar. Walaupun dia merasa aura kebahagian diantara kedua remaja itu. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak membuat gadis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa memandang datar ke arah Kou dan Maya.

Bayangan itu sekarang menghilang, dan pintu ruang kesenian masih tetap tertutup rapat. Sama seperti sebelum Luka melihat bayangan masa lalu itu. Tatapan mata gadis itu masih saja kosong, tak ada ekspresi yang tersirat di sana. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda biru yang ada di belakangnya memeluknya dengan lembut. Luka terserentak, dia menyingkiran lengan kekar itu dari pinggangnya, lalu menatap Kaito dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan.

"Yang tadi itu… apa?" tanya Luka pelan.

Kaito hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah bola mata yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan matanya itu, "Masa lalumu…" jawab Kaito singkat. Luka hanya menatap nanar ke arah pemuda biru itu. Masa lalunya, heh?

"Aku tidak mengerti!" seru Luka.

Pemuda biru kembali menghela nafas panjang, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Punggung Luka menegang. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya bisa diam dalam pelukan pemuda bernama Shion Kaito itu. Entah kenapa… gadis itu merasa dirinya pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia pernah merasakan kehangatan ini.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini padamu." Kaito berucap tepat di telinga Luka. Itu membuat Luka merasa sedikit risih. Dia sedikit mendorong Kaito agar sedikit menciptakan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Gadis itu tidak terlalu terbiasa untuk berinteraksi dengan laki-laki. Sama seperti dirinya di **masa lalu**.

"Kau dan aku… sudah terikat sejak dulu. Kau dan aku adalah… Katagiri Kou dan Aizawa Maya."

Dan Luka hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya

_Ingatan itu…_

_Akhirnya…_

_Terbebaskan…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**a/n: **Hoollla~ bertemu kembali dengan Matsuki di fanfi

uwooo… akhirnya chapter keduanya dipublish juga (OwO) saya bahagia (T^T)9 /plak!

Ne… Gomen kalau pendek (_ _) Matsuki sengaja buatnya pendek supaya mata reader semu gak capek /apa maksudnya ini?/ dan juga buat kalian penasaran bwahahahah /langsung dilempar ke pelukan Taito/dibunuh

Finally… tentang si Maya Maya itu akhirnya terbongkar yeay! /ditendang/ Gomen, kalau feelnya gak dapet =w= Matsuki gak bisa buat fanfic yang mengadung unsur Mystery di dalamnya, jadi kalau ada kekurangan, Matsuki hanya bisa minta maaf (_ _) Terus, buat yang udah baca fanfic ini Matsuki cuman bisa bilang terima kasih, dan yang udah review juga, arigatou… demo, Matsuki gak bisa bales review dari kalian, gomen ne… (_ _ ) /ojigi lagi/

Yasudah, sampai di sini

Akhir kata,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**Don't flame **

**And **

**No Bashing chara please? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warm, regards**

**Matsumoto Tsuki**


	3. Chapter 3 : Three

_Saat lonceng berbunyi…_

_Saat bulan purnama bersinar terang…_

_Dua jiwa yang terpisah…_

_Dipertemukan_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

T** I **M** E **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Matsumoto Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

War: **OC, miss-typo, AU, EYD yang tidak sesuai, alur cepat, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Kamichama Karin" dan novel "Touche" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tik,__** Tok,**_

_**Tik, **__Tok,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Three**

* * *

"Kau dan aku… sudah terikat sejak dulu. Kau dan aku adalah… Katagiri Kou dan Aizawa Maya"

Luka hanya mampu menatap nanar ke arah Kaito. Tubuh gadis itu berguncang hebat, "Apa… maksudmu?" tanya Luka. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk lesu, matanya menatap lurus ke arah sepatunya dengan tatapan kosong. Kaito hanya diam di tempatnya, menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang ada dihadapanya dengan tatapan iba. Tangan kekar itu berusaha untuk membelai kepala gadis itu, tapi, tangan mungil milik Megurine Luka menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kau bohong! Aku tidak percaya!" seru Luka. Manik biru _safir _itu nampak melukisakan rasa ketidak-percayaan di sana. Pemuda Shion itu hanya menatap sendu ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya ini. Sepasang mata itu kini dapat melihat mata yang ada di hadapannya itu terlihat tengah membendung berkubik-kubik air mata.

"Aku tidak berbohong, dan kau harus percaya!" seru Kaito dengan volume suara yang sedikit dia tinggikan. Luka terkejut. Gadis itu membisu, dia tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Entah kenapa ada rasa takut yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Bisu melanda kedua orang yang berbeda kelamin ini. Luka tahu, laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak berbohong. Apa yang diucapkan oleh Kaito itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Tapi, kebenaran itu entah kenapa terdengar begitu menyakitkan untuk dirinya. Seolah-olah dia seperti tidak ingin kebenaran itu menjamah telingnya. Menjamah otaknya dan mengingatkan dia dengan hal yang tidak ingin diketahui olehnya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Maaf… aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibuku, pasti sudah mencariku." Luka melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Luka dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk ditebak.

'_Luka…_'

**.**

**T **_I_** M **_E_

**.**

Langit kini telah menjadi gelap. Matahari yang semula menerangi bumi kini telah digantikan oleh Dewi Malam yang menyinari bumi dengan sinar putih pucatnya. Sekumpulan awan putih yang biasa menghiasi langit biru yang cerah telah digantikan dengan langit hitam kelam yang menghiasi langit malam itu. Malam ini, bulan sendirian menghiasi langit. Bintang sama sekali tidak menampakkan dirinya malam ini, seolah-olah dia enggan untuk berdampingan dengan bulan untuk saat ini.

Luka hanya bisa menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar di sana. Malam ini, bulan sedang purnama. Luka senang sekali melihat bulan purnama. Baginya, bulan purnama itu terlihat sangat indah. Biasanya mata biru _safir_-nya itu melihat ke arah bulan yang tengah bersinar itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya remaja putri ini menatap bulan dengan tatapan sendu. Tak ada cahaya yang memancar di mata biru _safir_ itu.

Sejak kejadian di depan ruang kesenian itu. Cahaya mata gadis itu seolah-olah enggan untuk memancarkannya lagi. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu gadis bernama Aizawa Maya itu juga masih dipikirkan olehnya. Sebenarnya Luka tidak ingin memikirkan bayangan masa lalu itu. Tapi, semakin dia mencoba untuk melupakan bayangan itu, hanya akan membuat bayangan masa lalu itu memenuhi otaknya. Itu membuatnya resah.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas. Ah, sudah tengah malam rupanya. Dan gadis Megurine itu masih saja menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar di sana dari balik jendela kamarnya. Luka sama sekali belum merasa mengatuk. Sepertinya gadis ini sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beristirahat. Padahal, dia besok ada ulangan harian fisika. Tapi, sudahlah, Luka kelihatannya menghiraukan ulangan harian itu. Dia tidak peduli mendapatkan nilai sekecil atau sebesar apapun.

Dirapatkan selimut berwarna ungu muda itu ke tubuhnya. Malam ini dingin. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Dingin. Ah, kapan malam bisa menjadi hangat?

Gadis itu berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Tapi, sepertinya rasa kantuk belum menghampirinya. Ini sudah tengah malam―bahkan, sudah lewat tengah malam. Luka mendesah pelan, dia perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa frustasi yang amat besar. Gadis itu, sepertinya masih memikirkan bayangan masa lalu itu.

"Aku itu… sebenarnya siapa?" lirihnya sambil menatap bulan purnama dengan mata sayu. Entah kenapa kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Luka merasa sepertinya dia sudah kehilangan ingatannya di masa lalu. Oh, Luka. Lupakan saja bayangan masa lalu itu! Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin terpuruk.

Setetes air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Dia menangis dalam kesunyian malam yang membelenggu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Luka, Shion Kaito sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Wajah tampannya kini terlihat seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika. Sepasang mata biru _safir_-nya itu menatap bulan purnama dari bingkai jendelanya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Dia tidak peduli dengan angin malam yang membelai dirinya yang hanya dibalut dengan kaos lengan pendek.

Dalam benaknya, pemuda itu masih terpikirkan akan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dia khawatir jika perkataannya tadi sore itu, akan membuat gadis itu semakin terpuruk. Seharusnya, dari awal dia tidak masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Seharusnya dia tidak mengabulkan permintaan **orang itu**. Ah, penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir. Bukankah begitu?

Malam telah berganti pagi. Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Langit hitam itu akhirnya tergantikan dengan langit biru cerah yang membentang luas. Sang Dewi Malam akhirnya kini bisa beristirahat dari malam panjangnya. Entah kenapa, malam itu terasa begitu lama. Waktu seolah seperti bergerak begitu lamban, seolah-olah ada sebuah beban berat yang mengikutinya.

Megurine Luka benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya malam ini. Gadis itu menghabisi malamnya dengan termenung di dekat tempat tidurnya sendirian, ah tidak, dia tidak sendirian. Gadis itu ditemani Sang Dewi Malam yang kala itu seolah-olah menatapnya dengan pandangan iba. Matanya sembab dikarenakan air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, seolah-olah mata itu tidak membiarkan air mata itu berhenti untuk satu detik saja.

"Luka-chan… matamu bengkak!" ucap Megurine Haruna, ibu Luka dengan nada khawatir. Hari masih pagi, tapi Nyonya Megurine sudah dikejutkan dengan putrinya yang turun dari kamarnya dengan mata bengkak serta lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Luka hanya diam, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan yang kini sudah tersedia roti panggang dengan selai _blueberry_ di atasnya, serta susu putih sebagai minumannya.

"Luka-_chan_… _Daijoubu desu ka?_" tanya Haruna sambil mengelus rambut anaknya yang sama sepertinya. Luka melukiskan senyuman di wajahnya yang terlihat pucat itu, "_Daijoubu_. _Okaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir…" Gadis itu masih saja melukiskan senyuman itu. Wajahnya mungkin terlihat ceria, tapi kegelisahan menghantui hatinya. Megurine Luka berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahan itu. Dia tidak ingin sang ibu mengetahui masalahnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak terbuka dengan orang tuanya. Hanya saja, dia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya itu sendiri.

Haruna tahu, anak perempuannya itu kini tengah mengalami masalah. Tapi, ibu anak dua itu lebih memilih untuk mencampuri urusan putri merah mudanya itu. Dia tahu, putrinya mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Megurine Haruna.

"_Ohayou…_" sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah tangga yang berdekatan langsung dengan dapur. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang sama seperti Luka terlihat menarik salah satu kursi di depan Luka yang tengah menyantap sarapannya. Pemuda itu―Megurine Luki, terlihat tengah menguap dengan lebarnya lalu tangan pemuda itu mengambil sepotong roti dan langsung memakannya tanpa pelengkap apa-pun di atasnya.

"Ne… Luki-_kun_, hari ini ada jadwal kuliah kah?" tanya Haruna sambil meletakan secangkir teh di depan Luki.

Luki yang tengah mengunyah rotinya sekilas menoleh ke arah ibunya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Sekitar jam 10 aku ada kelas," ucapnya sambil berusaha untuk menelan rotinya itu lalu menyesap teh yang sudah disiapkan ibunya itu.

Haruna tersenyum tipis, lalu wanita paruh baya itu menoleh ke arah Luka yang masih menyantap sarapannya itu, "Luka-_chan_… hari ini sepertinya kau kurang sehat, tidak usah masuk dulu ya? Istirahat saja di rumah, nanti _Okaa-san_ akan telpon Yukari-_sensei_." Luka yang mendengar perkataan ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sepasang mata _safir_ itu menatap sepasang mata hitam kelam di depannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku baik-baik saja. _Okaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir." Gadis merah muda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menyambar tasnya yang ditelakan olehnya di samping kursinya. Sekilas gadis itu menoleh ke arah ibunya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, "_Ittekimasu_…" ucapnya.

"Anak itu… sok kuat sekali," celetuk Luki.

Haruna hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar putra pertamanya itu, "Ne… Luki-_kun_ juga dulu seperti itu kan?" tanya Haruna. Dan Luki hanya mendecih pelan, "Jangan samakan aku dengan anak itu." Ucapnya ketus dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah tampannya.

Megurine Haruna hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

**.**

**T **_I_** M **_E_

**.**

Luka membeku di tempatnya tak kala dia melihat seorang Shion Kaito tengah berdiri di persimpangan rumahnya dengan tatapan datar. Pemuda itu terlihat berantakan, rambut birunya itu dibiarkan saja terlihat acak-acakan, seragamnya terlihat sepertinya belum disetrika dengan sempurna. Entah kenapa melihat Kaito yang seperti itu, membuat Luka teringat akan satu hal. Dan tiba-tiba saja cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Megurine Luka merasa dirinya seperti dimasuki sesuatu.

"Kou-_kun_…" Satu nama terdengar begitu lirih di indra pendengaran Shion Kaito dan terdengar berbeda. Mata itu terbelalak saat melihat setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata biru safir yang terlihat meredup itu. Tapi, yang paling membuat Kaito terbelalak saat dia sekilas melihat bayangan seorang Aizawa Maya pada tubuh seorang Megurine Luka.

"Ka-kau?" tanya Kaito dengan rasa keterkejutan yang begitu besar. Pemuda biru ini tahu kalau yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah seorang Megurine Luka, melainkan…

Aizawa Maya.

Kaito langsung mengguncangkan pundah Luka dengan kencang, "Hei kau! Cepatlah sadar!" seru Kaito. Pemuda itu terus menggucangkan tubuh mungil yang ada dihadapnnya ini, dengan tujuan agar gadis itu kembali ke sedia kala. Akan tetapi, usahanya itu sia-sia. Gadis itu masih saja menyebutkan nama tersebut dengan sangat lirih. Kaito berdecih pelan, dia tidak ada cara lain untuk mengembalikan kesadaran gadis itu selain menciumanya.

Eh? Menciumnya?

Perlahan tangan kekar itu membingkai wajah ayu yang ada dihadapannya. Jujur saja, bagi Kaito ini adalah saat pertama kalinya dia mencium seorang gadis. Jadi, wajar saja jika pemuda biru itu terlihat sangat gugup. Bisa dilihat keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dan dia terlihat kaku saat dia mencoba untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Jarak keduanya kini hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai pada akhirnya bibir tipis seorang Shion Kaito menempel tepat di atas bibir mungil Megurine Luka.

Luka sudah tersadar sebelum pemuda biru itu menyatukan bibir mereka, tapi, sepertinya pemuda berambut biru itu sama sekali tidak menyadari akan hal ini. Mata biru _safir_ itu terbelalakan kaget. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku, syaraf-syarafnya seolah mati ketika itu juga. Entah kenapa gadis itu tidak berpikir untuk mendorong pemuda itu lalu melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi pemuda itu―seperti yang dilakukan pemeran wanita di film-film jika ada seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

Perlahan Kaito menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Mata biru _safir_ miliknya mendapati gadis Megurine itu kini tengah terdiam di tempat dengan wajah yang merah merona. Bisa dilihat tangan mungil gadis itu menyentuh bibir mungilnya yang baru saja diambil keperawanannya. Sepasang mata biru safir itu kini menatap Kaito dengan tatapan sulit dipercaya.

Kaito yang melihat tatapan mata itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "_Go-gomen_… aku tidak bermaksud… _Gomenasai_!" Kaito membungkukan badannya. Luka yang melihat itu hanya bisa termenung di tempatnya. Gadis itu sepertinya masih dalam keadaan _shock _berat. Bagaimana tidak _shock_? Ini hal pertama baginya. Wajar saja bukan?

"A-aku pasti bertanggung jawab!" Hei, hei, Kaito apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Bertanggung jawab? Memang kau hamili gadis ini? Kau hanya memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir mungil gadis itu.

Luka hanya diam di tempatnya, lalu gadis merah muda itu langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Kaito seorang diri.

**.**

**T **_I_** M **_E_

**.**

Matahari kini sudah berada di atas kepala. Awan-awan putih terlihat melayang-layang di udara bagaikan kapas raksasa. Angin berhembus dengan kencang membawa beberapa helai daun hijau. Luka merasakan angin semilir mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Kelopak matanya terpejam saat merasakan angin membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Entah kenapa gadis itu merasa di sangat tenang untuk saat ini, walau dia merasakan berbagai macam aura. Dia sangat tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja kejadian tadi pagi terlihat lagi di benak Luka. Dan langsung saja wajah gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti bunga sakura itu merona hebat. Gadis itu bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berirama sangat kencang. Baru pertama kalinya gadis bersurai merah muda itu merasakan hal seperti ini. Apakah… dia…

Jatuh cinta? Eh?

"Luka-_san_?" Ada suara _baritone_ yang tiba-tiba menyentuh gendang telinga Luka. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun, gadis bersurai merah muda itu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya nama tersebut. Jantung gadis itu berdetak lebih cepat seiring dengan langkah kaki pemuda itu yang semakin lama terdengar semakin mendekati dirinya. Luka hanya bisa mengusap kedua telapak tangannya bergantian untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh dirinya **di masa lalu**.

Luka merasa ada sebuah tangan besar yang menepuk pundaknya. Sontak itu membuat punggung gadis itu meneggang dan terasa kaku seperti papan. Kelopak mata terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata biru _safir_ tersebut. Mulutnya terlihat sedang berkomat-kamit membaca sebuah mantra. Dan jangan lupakan untuk keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran.

"Ne, Luka-_san_… kau kenapa sih?" tanya pemiliki suara baritone tersebut―Kaito sambil memutar tubuh Luka untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Luka yang semula menutup matanya, kini sedikit demi sedikit membukanya. Rona merah kembali menjalar di wajah ayu gadis itu saat mata biru _safir_-nya mendapati pemuda berlabel Shion Kaito itu tengah berada di hadapannya.

Kaito yang melihat berubah warna di wajah Luka, berinisiatif untuk meletakan telapan tangan kanannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh gadis tersebu. "Wajahmu merah, tapi tidak panas…" ucap Kaito sambil menatap ke arah Luka dengan cukup _intens_. Luka yang merasa risih dengan tatapan mata tersebut langsung mendorong tubuh jangkung Kaito dan langsung berlari pergi.

Pemuda yang berlabel Shion Kaito itu hanya bisa memandang heran ke arah Luka. Menurutnya gadis itu hari ini bertingkah cukup aneh. Gadis itu seolah berusaha untuk menjauhi dirinya.

"Aku punya salah apa ya?" Hei… hei… Kaito apa kau tidak ingan apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu tadi pagi, heh?

Luka terus menuruni tangga menuju atap sekolahnya dengan langkah yang sangat cepat. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu tesandung sesuatu yang membuat tubuh mungilnya kehilangan keseimbang dan hampir saja tubuhnya itu berbenturan dengan lantai koridor jika saja seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala menangkap tubuhnya.

"_Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya pemuda tersebut. Luka yang awalnya menutup kedua matanya kini perlahan terbuka. Matanya mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala tengah err… menggendongnya. "A-ah, _daijoubu desu_," ucap Luka dengan sedikit gugup. Perlahan pemuda berambut merah itu menurunkan Luka dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya!" ucap pemuda itu yang langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luka yang terus memandang ke arah pemuda berambut merah menyala itu. Sekilas, wajah itu tidak asing bagi Luka.

"Wajahnya mirip dengan siapa ya?"

_Orang ketiga pun…_

_Akhirnya datang… _

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

**To Be Continue  
**

* * *

**a/n: **tengah malem kena insomnia dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini ditemani lagu **Iiwake Maybe** punya **AKB48** hoho…

Hallo semua bertemu kembali dengan Ma-tsu-ki! Yeayyyy…

Sudah lamakah kalian menunggu fanfic ini… hoho… Matsuki rasa tidak… HAHA…

Yosh… eumm… fanfic ini kurang diminati ya? Tapi, gak apa-apalah, mau review sedikit yang penting tetep lanjutin ini fanfic sampai THE END! Haha… /ketawa nista/ maaf kalau masih typo hehe...

Hayooo tebak siapakah pemuda berambut merah menyala itu? Kalau tebakan kalian bener tak kasih kiss gratis dari saya hohoho /ditabok/

Thanks buat semua yang udah baca, review, bahkan sampe ng-fave fanfic ini… Matsuki merasa sangat bahagiaaaa sekali, ternyata karya abal Matsuki itu ternyata masih dihargai walaupun cuman 1 perak /apa maksudnya ini?/

Akhir kata seperti biasa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**Don't Flame and **

**No bashing chara please? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warm, regards. **

**Matsumoto Tsuki.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Four

"Maya-_chan… daisuki_!"

"Eh?"

"_Ore wa… anata ga suki desu_!"

"_Gomen ne_… Yuu-_kun_."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah bersama Katagiri-_kun. Gomen ne…_"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Matsumoto Tsuki **

**.**

**.**

**.**

War:** OC, AU, EYD yang tidak beraturan, miss-typo, alur cepat, dan kekurangan lainnya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Four **

* * *

Luka menatap sederet angka-angka yang tertulis dengan itu dengan tatapan frustasi. Sesekali dia berdecak pelan saat apa yang ditulisnya tidak sesuai dengan rumus yang diajarkan gurunya. Penghapus yang terbuat dari karet itu sudah berapa kali digesekkan olehnya di atas lembar putih bergaris-garis itu. Dan pada akhirnya gadis bersurai bak permen kapas dengan kegalauan tingkat dewa mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Gakupo-_sensei_ sialan! Memberi tugas tidak pilih-pilih! Biar saja seumur hidup dia menjadi seorang bujangan!" Sebuah matra pun, pada akhirnya terlontar dari bibir tipis itu. Dengan sekali gerakan, Megurine Luka menutup buku tulis bersampul itu dengan rasa kebencian mengalir di dalamnya.

Jari-jari lentiknya dengan setia memijat keningnya yang terasa sangat pusing. Dia hampir tidak habis pikir, kenapa gurunya itu memberikan tugas yang begitu menyiksa. Ditambah, tugas itu harus dikumpulkan besok. Ah, menyebalkan!

"Besok aku lihat saja punya Miku atau Haku," ucap Luka dengan santainya. Punggung gadis itu bersandar dengan nyaman di atas kursi belajarnya. Dia sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang semula sangat kaku hanya karena dua soal matematika yang memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang sangat tinggi. Oh… Tuhan, ingin rasanya Luka menghapuskan mata pelajaran matematika dari daftar mata pelajaran di dunia ini.

Sepasang mata _azure_ itu yang semula tertutup kini terbuka dan langsung mengarah ke arah sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah tua yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Sudah lima hari yang lalu dia meminjam buku tersebut. Tapi, sampai detik ini pun, dia belum membuka buka tersebut. Gadis itu terlalu bimbang untuk hanya sekedar mencari informasi tentang _dia_.

Tangan itu mengambil buku tersebut dari tumpukan buku-buku lain yang menghimpitnya. Masih mengumpulkan keberanian, gadis itu masih menimang-nimang akan keputusannya untuk membuka buku berwarna merah tua itu. Di dalam benaknya masih berselisih antara kata iya atau tidak. Dan gadis itu tidak bisa menentukan apa yang harus dipilihanya.

**Iya **_atau_** Tidak.**

Dan pada akhirnya, dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpul. Gadis itu membuka buku tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mencari nama yang sudah terpikirkan olehnya itu. Begitu mendapati nama yang dicarinya dan biodata orang tersebut. Megurine Luka hanya bisa berdiam diri di tempat.

Sang Dewi Malam hanya mampu melihat dari balik jendela yang terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Gomen ne…"_

Akaito terbangun dari mimpinya dengan cara yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya. Deru nafasnya terdengar sangat tidak beraturan.

"Tadi… suara siapa?" tanyanya sambil berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Pemuda berambut _scarlet_ itu menatap bulan yang bersinar di tengah gulita mala m yang membelenggu. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, Shion Akaito mendengar suara tersebut dalam mimpinya. _Apakah ini menjadi sebuah pertanda?_

Pagi kini telah menjelang. Malam sunyi dan gelap gulita telah berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah. Terlihat semburan merah menghiasi langit tak kala matahari mulai memunculkan dirinya dari ufuk timur. Sinar keemasannya bagaikan pilar-pilar kokoh yang seolah-olah menopang langit biru muda dengan awan-awan tipis.

Hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya seorang Megurine Luka berangkat di waktu yang masih sangat awal. Biasanya, gadis itu akan berangkat 40 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Hal ini tentu membuat seisi rumahnya terheran-heran. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, hei Megurine Luka?_

Gerbang Vocaloid Academy baru saja dibuka, tepat saat Luka menapakkan kakinya tak jauh dari gerbang setinggi 2 meter tersebut. Sekolah masih sangat sunyi, hanya ada dirinya dan penjaga sekolah yang tengah menyapu dedauan yang memenuhi lapangan sekolah. Sekilas gadis Megurine itu menyapa penjaga sekolahnya dengan keramahan yang disengaja.

Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu langsung menuju tempat favoritnya di sekolah itu, menghiraukan lokernya yang biasanya dihampirinya walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menaruh beberapa buku-buku bersampul merah muda di dalamnya. Namun, untuk saat ini gadis berambut sewarna dengan permen kapas itu enggan untuk menyentuh loker berwarna putih _silver _itu.

Gadis itu melangkah di koridor sekolahnya yang masih sangat sepi. Di benakannya masih teringat dengan jelas kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian yang membuat satu kepingan puzzle terpasang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari-jari lentik itu nampak menelusuri tiap foto yang ada di setiap halaman yang dia jumpai. Ini sudah lembaran ke-dua puluh tiga tapi, nampaknya gadis itu belum menemukan foto sang Aizawa Maya. Sedikit frustasi, namun, dia tetap bersikeras untuk mencari informasi soal Aizawa Maya. Dan pada lembaran yang berikutnya, sepasang mata _azure_ itu mendapati foto Aizawa Maya di sana. Tepat di pojok kiri atas.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan bola mata yang sama sepertinya. Megurine Luka benar-benar renkarnasi dari seorang Aizawa Maya.

"_Daisuki Maya-chan…" _

Tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dengan jelas di indra pendengarannya. Sebuah suara _baritone_ yang dikenalnya.

"_Gomen ne… aku tidak bisa."_

"_Nande?"_

"_Aku sudah bersama Katagiri-kun, sekali lagi, gomen ne…"_

Suara itu terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Luka. Suara yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya, dengan _reflex_ kedua tangan itu menutup kedua telinganya untuk tidak mendengar suara-suara itu lebih lanjut. Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dia takut, jika mendengar suara-suara itu hanya akan menimbulkan kejadian-kejadian aneh dalam hidupnya. Luka hanya ingin hidup secara normal.

'_Yamete… yamete…_' jeritnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akaito berangkat sangat awal hari ini. Dia menghiraukan kembarannya yang masih tertidur dengan pulas di kasurnya yang nyaman. Entah apa yang membuatnya berangkat sepagi ini. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk berangkat sepagi ini. Sesuatu yang menghatuinya akhir-akhir ini.

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu kini telah tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Gerbang itu baru saja dibuka beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu langsung melangkah dengan cepat melewati gerbang tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja hati dia begitu gundah saat melewati gerbang sekolahnya itu. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya itu, secara _reflex_ menuju ke arah atap sekolah.

Begitu sampai di sana, sepasang mata scarlet itu mendapati seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ tengah menatap lurus ke arah tempat matahari terbit. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua itu terlihat bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan irama angin. Akaito sedikit ragu untuk menghampiri gadis pink tersebut.

"He-hei!" sapanya dengan sedikit canggung.

Gadis itu, Megurine Luka menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Mata _azure_ itu kini mendapati seseorang yang beberapa hari yang lalu dia temui di dekat tangga menuju atap sekolah. Mata itu menatap pemuda bernama Shion Akaito dengan datar, "_Anata wa… dare?_" tanya Luka dengan datar. Punggung gadis itu membelakangi matahari yang baru saja terbit itu.

"_Boku wa_ Akaito. Shion Akaito." Luka sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

'_Shion? Mungkinkah… dia?_' pikir Luka.

"_Sou ka…_" ucap Luka singkat.

Hening melanda kedua orang tersebut. Tidak ada yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Hanya ada suara desiran angin yang mendominasi. Akaito sendiri, terlalu bingung apa yang harus dia ucapkan kepada gadis merah muda di hadapannya ini.

Lain lagi dengan Luka. Gadis berambut senada dengan permen kapas ini, memang tidak berminat untuk terlibat dalam percakapan dengan pemuda Shion itu. Di saat Akaito tengah bingung apa yang harus diucapkannya, gadis Megurine itu hanya membelakanginya dan menatap langit fajar yang dihiasi awan-awan tipis.

Sekolah sudah mulai ramai, beberapa murid terlihat tengah melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah. Diantara murid-murid tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _blue ocean_ yang tengah melangkah dengan santainya. Rambutnya hari ini sedikit acak-acakan. Tapi, dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Pemuda biru itu, Kaito terlalu cuek akan penampilannya.

Bisa dirasakan olehnya tatapan penuh cinta dari beberapa murid yang melihatnya. Dan dia hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sepasang mata biru itu kini beralih pada atap sekolah. Dapat dilihat olehnya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah menatap langit dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan. Kaito sedikit tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Namun, senyumannya sirna tak kala dia melihat seseorang menepuk pundak gadis itu.

'_Akaito?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, Akaito mendekati gadis berambut pink dengan perlahan. Ditepuk olehnya pundak Luka dengan pelan, "Hei, namamu siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah pada biasanya. Luka menoleh, dia menatap Akaito dengan datar.

"Luka. Megurine Luka." Sedikit tersenyum.

"_Sou ka_. Boleh aku panggil Luka-_chan_?" tanya Akaito.

"Luka-_chan_?" tanya Luka.

"Iya. Boleh aku panggil seperti itu?" tanya Akaito.

Awalnya Luka sedikit ragu. Tapi, pada akhirnya gadis bermarga Megurine itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Melihat senyuman itu entah kenapa Akaito seperti merasa pernah melihat senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman yang ada di wajah gadis berambut pink itu.

"_Ne_, mulai dari sekarang kita berteman ya?" tanya Akaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Awalanya Luka agak sedikit ragu untuk menyambut tangan itu. Tapi, setelah melihat senyuman Akaito. Keraguan itu hilang, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

"_Boku wa Morimoto Yuu. Kimi?"_

"_Atashi? Aizawa Maya desu. Yoroshiku." _

"_Kita berteman ya?"_

"_Un!"_

Sebuah potongan percakapan terdengar dengan jelas di indra pendengaran gadis itu. Percakapan yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Sebuah percakapan yang sepertinya sudah terdengar olehnya.

'_Apa maksudnya ini?_'

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akaito sedikit terkejut ketika Megurine Luka tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan dirinya. "Luka-_chan_… Luka-_chan_…" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Luka. Tak kunjung sadarkan diri, pemuda berambut scarlet itu mengendong ala _bridal style_ gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Pandangan heran dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Akaito saat dirinya melangkah di koridor sekolahnya. Tapi, pemuda bermarga Shion itu nampak tidak peduli akan tatapan itu. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju klinik sekolah. Tanpa disadari olehnya, sepasang mata menatap tajam ke arahnya.

'_Apa yang dilakukan olehnya?_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue **

* * *

**a/n: **Matsuki is back~~ XD *dance gangnam style* huaaahhhh… sudah lama sekali diriku yang super kiyut (?) ini tidak mengupdate fanfic ini T.T gomen ne mina-san~ Matsuki terlalu sibuk mengurus sekolah.

Tugas sekolah yang banyak menuntut Matsuki untuk tidak mendapatkan inspirasi untuk fanfic ini /heh!

Uwaa… sepertinya jalan ceritanya akan semakin aneh o_O uwaaa (?)

Arigatou buat semua reader yang sudah mereview fanfic ini *w* MATSUKI TERHARUUUUU /nangis dipelukan Len/dor

Yosh! Kita akhiri saja perbincangan kita, maaf kalau ada typo u.u Akhir kata

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**Don't Flame and**

**Bashing chara please? **


End file.
